


Business and Pleasure

by Kayleecole21



Category: American Actor RPF, Clifton Collins Jr. - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Clifton Collins Jr. - Freeform, Doggy Style, Escort Service, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, boondocksaints, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren gets a call in the middle of the night which sends her out to meet a new client. Arriving at the door, she is greeted by more than a possibility of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/gifts).



The phone rang in the middle of the night, stirring Lauren from a delicious dream. It wasn’t often that she was granted sex dreams; dreams in which all of her needs are being met, where all of her fantasies are being fulfilled. It was nice that once she fell asleep, she could pretend that the sex was for her, instead of for the client.   
Grabbing blindly for her phone from the bedside table, she held it to her ear; her face still buried into her Egyptian cotton sheets.   
“’Ello…”   
“Lauren? Is that you? We just had a client call and…”  
“No. I am off tonight. This is the first night in over a week.” Lauren’s voice was no longer muffled as she flipped over onto her back in order to argue more clearly.   
“Stacey has the flu and…”   
“Fuck Stacey AND her flu. Do you know that I took Sharp twice this week! Twice! That old bastard can’t even get it up but still had me sucking it for HOURS!”   
“It’s not Mr. Sharp, Lauren. This client is new, and high paying. I want to impress him. I want him to keep giving us his business, all right? I need you to do this for me.”   
Lauren rolled her eyes in her dark bedroom; she knew she was going, she had known the moment she had heard the phone rang.   
“Fine. Text me the address, I’ll be there in an hour.”  
Clicking the light on, Lauren rolled out of her bed, she walked over to her closet, perusing her many expensive, matching sets of lingerie.   
Since the client was new, she chose to go with black, the usual crowd pleaser. She quickly put on her black lace panties, followed by her more than flattering push up bra to match. She placed each of her feet in a black stiletto heal, and wrapped the rest of her flesh in a black leather trench coat.   
Lauren’s phone buzzed with the text containing the client’s address as soon as she exited her apartment building’s lobby out into the street. She flagged a taxi fairly quickly, and read the thickly accented driver the address through a glass window separating the front seat from the back.   
Less than ten minutes later the taxi parked in front of the luxurious Bellagio casino. The fountain was going off, which let Lauren know without checking that it was 2:30AM, since the light and water show only appeared every 30 minutes.   
Her heels clicked against the tile as she made her way to the elevator, not receiving so much as a passing glance by any member of the staff. Lauren looked less like a whore than the majority of the tourists out stalking the strip.   
The 22nd floor button lit up when Lauren pushed it. She leaned back against the mirrored elevator, exhaling deeply and checking her lipstick for any stray smudges. The doors slid open to a long hallway, at the end of which was a single door.   
This was far from the first time that Lauren had frequented one of Vegas’ many fine penthouse suites. In fact this was the third time in this one in particular.   
Her thin fingers rapped on the door and waited several seconds before knocking again. She signed deeply and could already feel the fury building in her stomach if she was forced to leave her cloud of a bed for nothing.   
Just before Lauren turned to walk away and head back for the elevator, she heard the door creak open.  
“Hey! I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you knock, I was outside having a smoke.”   
Lauren turned around and saw a man that literally caught her breath in her chest.   
His eyes were such a rich, dark brown that the black pupils themselves were barely visible. His hair was shaggy, but slicked back, and his beard was full. A Hispanic completion coupled with a light accent was nearly heart stopping.   
“It’s…fine,” was all Lauren could get out as the man held out his hand for Lauren to take.  
Their fingers tips touched first, followed by him grasping tightly to the rest of her hand, sending a full body pulse through Lauren’s core.   
“I’m Clifton, and you are fucking beautiful.” His eyes traveled down the length of her body, stopping especially to admire her lean calves; made muscular by the constant strutting in heels.   
“Thank you, my friend’s call me Lauren though.”   
His eyes darted back up towards hers as a wicked smile spread from cheek to cheek.  
“Can we be friends then? Or is that against the rules?”  
“There are no rules, baby. You paid for me, so you get me. We can do anything that you want.” Lauren spoke to the man in her silky, seductive tone that she had perfected over her professional career.   
“So, if I wanted you to go get me a pizza…?”   
“I would say that was stupid because they pay pizza delivery guys to do that. They don’t pay them, however, to fuck you with your meal.”  
Clifton was obviously testing her sense of humor and was impressed with Lauren’s quick retort.   
“Wouldn’t you rather have me in your suite over the pizza guy?”   
Lauren shed her trench coat, dropping it off her shoulders and onto the tile floor around her feet, revealing her tight form in lingerie that she could have counted as a tax deductible ‘work expense.’   
“I guess that depends on the kind of pizza.” His voice was sarcastic and teased, something that Lauren rarely came across in her line of work. Most of her clients wanted their dick in her mouth before the door even swung closed.  
His jaw didn’t immediately drop at the sight of her smooth skin. He didn’t choke on his own voice and eye her chest nervously, nor did he grope and paw at her with the horniness of a high school boy. This man, Clifton, was, for lack of a better word, cool. His eyes remained locked on Lauren’s; his Hispanic voice was suave and cavalier. He did not flinch or falter when showed what it was he was paying for, something that instantly made Lauren’s skin crawl with lust.   
Lauren rarely found herself attracted to her clients. It wasn’t even that all of them were necessarily unattractive; granted most were ‘past their prime’, it was more because none of them had any interest in her beyond what was between her legs.   
They got off, she got paid, end of transaction.   
“Can I get you a drink, sweetheart?” Clifton slowly started to walk backwards towards the open bar in the corner of the decadent room; his faded band t-shirt clashing interestingly with the expensive, modern décor.   
“Whisky, neat. Thank you.” Lauren walked over to the window, looking down at the well lit, tourist packed street below. Vegas never slept, and Lauren rarely did either.   
Clifton’s bare feet padded lightly across the tiled floor, brushing the glass with the amber liquid lightly against Lauren’s wrist.   
“For you, my lady.”   
Lauren took the drink and brought the glass to her lips, savoring the bold taste of good booze warming her throat. Studying her client, a smile crossed her face, one that she couldn’t hide.   
“How old are you?” Lauren was not a girl who tried to tick away her time with casual conversation in order to present a bigger bill at the end of the night; on the contrary, she always tried to present herself as eager as her client was; however, Clifton seemed in no particular rush.   
“Older than you.” A devilish grin spread wide on the Cliff’s face as he too brought his own glass of liquid warmth up to his full, slightly chapped, lips.   
Lauren felt a teasing knot twist in her gut as Clifton’s dark eyes flashed a quick glance down her form. He may not be a horny high school student, but he was not above previewing what was in front of him.   
“So… Clifton?” Lauren placed her glass down on top of the end table closest to her; “What is it that you paid for tonight? What can I do for you? What fun little fantasy have you got in store for me?” Lauren adopted her lustful purr as she stalked a few steps closer to Clifton who lightly placed a rough hand on the milky skin of her hip.   
She could smell his cologne; which danced through her nostrils. It was good; old. It smelled of cedar and a hint of spice that left Lauren wanting to nuzzle her face deep in this stranger’s bearded neck.   
“Baby, we don’t have enough time for everything I could think of to do to you.” Clifton’s thumb rubbed loose circles across Lauren’s silky skin, his fingers traveling upwards for him to trace the shape of her belly button.   
“I’ve got all the time in the world, handsome.” Lauren whispered into Clifton’s ear, leaning close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath against his skin; before placing the lightest of kisses against his cheek.   
“I could go bankrupt on a girl like you…” Still clingy to his drink Clifton moved his free hand up to touch Lauren’s porcelain face, cradling her jaw for a split moment before running his fingers deep in her hair.   
Unable to stop herself, Lauren pushed her body against his lean chest; teasingly brushing her lips across Cliff’s before allowing him to take her in for a kiss that left her weak in the ankles.   
His tongue tasted of sweet whisky as it rolled over her own, leaving her thirsty for both booze and Cliff as he left her mouth to plant wet kisses down the side of her neck. Lauren rolled her head back to the opposite shoulder, lightly moaning as Clifton bit lightly at her heated flesh.   
Clifton stepped back to swallow the remainder of his glass, setting it on a glass coffee table before linking his think fingers with Lauren’s. He slowly led her into the next room where a California King bed awaited next to a floor to ceiling window.   
Cliff removed his shirt, revealing a toned torso with wisps of black hair speckled across his firm chest.  
“I love the view of this city,” Clifton said as he glanced towards the window where the lights of the strip made lamps unnecessary.   
“First time?” Lauren meant the question as a reference to Clifton’s time in Vegas, however immediately blushed when she saw the half-cocked grin that appeared on his face.   
“Far from, baby. I’m a veteran.”   
Clifton stretched the length of his body across the large bed, letting his pants ride down just enough to give Lauren a sneak at the fur that lay just below his belt line. Slowly stepping out of her stilettoes, Lauren locked eyes with Clifton as she began to approach the bed.   
This was far from Lauren’s first night on the job, but that did not stop her heart from racing as she flicked the clasp of her own bra, pulling the straps down from her bare shoulders, and revealing her chest in the glowing neon light of the room.   
Without a word, Cliff rose from the bedspread, pulling Lauren by her waist into him. She felt his furred mouth travel down the center of her chest before beginning to lightly suck at the nipple on her right breast; sending a flood wave of erotic desire straight to her already aching sex.   
Lauren tugged lightly at the thick black hair that hung loosely over Clifton’s face and he gnawed and teased her sensitive buds. Allowing a stray thumb to slip beneath her lace panties, Clifton wasted no time in exploring her sensitive folds, stopping at the top of her heat to massage tight circles into her most sensual nerve endings.   
A delicious gasp exited Lauren’s mouth as she inhaled her next breath deeply. Clifton was well versed in a woman’s androgynous zones, something that was, needless to say, a rare find in Lauren’s line of work.   
Almost forgetting that Clifton was a client, Lauren quickly regained her form and slowly dropped down to her knees, spreading Clifton’s knees apart and pulling at his belt with her teeth. Although Lauren took note of how his stomach sucked air in deeply at the sight of her between his legs; and of how torturously he was chewing on his bottom lip; she was surprised when he took her hands in his and pulled her up into his arms, planting a sensual kiss onto her mouth before laying her down across the cool linens.   
“I’ve got this one, honey.”   
Lauren felt stray kisses travel down her abdomen, staring up at the ceiling as she felt Clifton’s teeth graze her thigh. A lustful tinge of excitement shot though her spinal column as Lauren looked down to witness Cliff pulling at her expensive lingerie with his teeth; lifting her left foot in his hand to remove them from her body.   
Crawling back up, Cliff slowly parted Lauren’s knees, leaving a trail of saliva from his tongue as he licked her inner thigh. Reaching her core, Cliff tested the waters with the tip of his full tongue; instantly groaning in lust at how slick Lauren’s entrance already was.   
“God damn, girl… You are just going to be too much fun, aren’t you?”   
Lauren couldn’t help but arch her back and moan deeply as Clifton’s tongue made contact with her clit for the first time; moving in tight small circles before pressing his lips against her and sucking hard.   
Never leaving his work, Cliff lifted both of Lauren’s legs; tossing them with ease over his muscled back. His firm hands gripped her hips tightly, pinning her to him while his mouth massaged her into oblivion.   
Lauren was rarely one to lose her sexual composure, however, she also was rarely gifted such generous attention by a paying customer either.   
Leaning up on her elbows, Lauren could not resist the temptation to watch as Clifton devoured her; her breathing was becoming more and more erratic and watching this man work was not helping her fight off the building climax in her gut.   
Lurid, wet noises were erupting between Lauren’s legs as Clifton savored every drop she had to offer. Just as Lauren was beginning to give way to her sexual nirvana, Clifton slipped two fingers in down to the hilt; catching Lauren by surprise and earning an overly gratified and loud, ‘holy fucking shit!’   
Rolling her hips against Clifton’s hand, Lauren felt her euphoria close enough that she could taste it. Cliff pumped his digits in and out of Lauren’s slicked entrance, never stopping or coming up for air as she clung her thighs tightly around his head.   
“God, please, don’t stop… I’m so- I’m so fucking close.”   
Clifton forced a third finger in and switched his patterned as he began forcing his finger tips upwards, hitting her tender walls at just the right angle to earn him an eruption of liquid gushing down her thighs.   
Lauren’s orgasm rocketed through her body, sending her into convulsions and allowing a strew of obscenities to escape from her mouth. Unable to control herself, she felt Clifton pin her down by her waist as he continued to massage and kiss her through the remainder of her climax.   
Clifton rose from his place on the floor, crawling on top of a still euphoric Lauren to plant passionate kisses across her jawline; when a rugged voice from the other room echoed into Lauren’s ears.   
“Cliff? Cliff where the fuck are you?”   
“In here, Norm.”  
Lauren shot Clifton a nervous look as she went to grab a pillow to cover herself in front of the new guest in the suite, however Cliff nodded that it was okay and shown her a warm grin.   
A broad shouldered man of average height walked in through the far bedroom door; his hair was a dark brown and hung loosely over his crystal blue eyes. His beauty mark and scar beneath his right eye made Lauren instantly entranced, and his blown pupils at the sight of her spread naked on the mattress did not go unnoticed or unappreciated.   
Lauren obviously catching this new man slightly off guard, it took several seconds for him to regain his composure and spill the words, “what the fuck man? She came while I was out and you just started without me?”   
Clifton gave a guilty shrug and a half laugh before turning to Lauren, “Lauren, this is my boy, Norman. Norm, this is the incredibly lovely, not to mention delicious, Lauren.”   
Lauren quickly gave a small nod to the second man, studying his lean build and the fact that he had holes in the knees of his jeans.   
“Fuck, Cliff. I go out for a pack of smokes and a round of black jack and you can’t fucking send a text that she was here already?” Norman’s voice was failing terribly at hiding the sound of a slight pout.   
“Sorry, brother. Figured we’d heat things up a little before you got back.”  
Lauren had not been told over the phone that this would be a double client evening, which was unusual, and normally would have resulted in her having a phone call in the suite’s bathroom with her boss before continuing; however, watching Norman pull off his tight black t-shirt to show pale skin draped over a firm chest, speckled lightly with tattoos and wisps of body hair; made her somehow forget to move towards her cellphone.   
“My boy taking good care of you?” Norman asked his question while slowly continuing to undress.   
“That all depends, what exactly will you do to him if he isn’t?” Lauren shot Cliff a teasing look that earned her a slight chuckle and an eye roll in return.   
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe we should tie him up? Force him to watch but refuse to let him play?” Norman took a place next to Lauren on the bed, sandwiching her between two of the most delicious clients she had ever had, let alone in the same night.   
“You’re a mean boy, aren’t you?” Norman’s face moved into Lauren’s; the tip of his nose lightly nuzzling hers.   
“I can be…”   
Norman, completely abandoning all further introductions, forced his tongue in past Lauren’s lips; rocking his jaw against hers and groaning as she rolled her tongue in and out of his mouth.   
Norman’s callused hands groped shamelessly at Lauren’s chest as she dropped her palm down to reach between his legs; finding herself far from disappointed with the equipment she was given to work with.   
Wrapping her fingers around Norman’s tight erection, Lauren began pulling upwards, twisting her wrist when reaching his throbbed, purple head. Norman hissed gratefully as she repeated the motion again and again.  
Abandoning her chest, Norman’s hands traveled down her torso to dip between her milky thighs, showing no hesitation before protruding several fingers into her most intimate folds.   
Norman’s eyes, pupils blown in sexual angst, looked first at Clifton, then deeply into Lauren’s gaze.   
“I see Cliffy has already gotten you well prepped?” Norman’s words were a mere husked whisper as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, tasting Lauren’s sweet climax.   
“If that was the preparation, when does the real party start, boys?” Lauren’s gaze was challenging as she watched Norman smirk darkly from her to Clifton.   
Gripping her hips firmly, Norman lifted Lauren up, forcing her to take a position on her knees as he quickly clambered behind her. Clifton, who had just shed the remainder of his cloths, took his place in front of Lauren, rolling his tongue back into her mouth for good measure.   
Leaning on one hand, Lauren pushed Clifton’s knees apart, bending herself down into his lap; leaving her ass perked high in the air for Norman to enjoy, but making her mouth readily available for Clifton’s neglected cock.   
Lauren watched as Clifton began choking his own erection, perhaps trying to prepare himself fully before entering the well-versed mouth that belonged to Lauren. She watched as a pool of sticky nectar gathered at the top of his slit, growing larger and larger with every new twist of his wrist.   
Her sex ached at the sight of Clifton’s tendons working in his arm as he massaged his dick in front of her; making her all too aware that she had never wanted to show off her professional skills more in her life.   
Suddenly feeling the tip of Norman’s engorged head making contact with her slick entrance, Lauren inhaled deeply in preparation for what she was sure was going to be an epic first thrust.   
Norman did nothing to shatter Lauren’s expectations as he slammed himself into her, stretching her walls to their maximum capacity and making a gutted moan quickly erupt form her mouth.   
“You like that, darlin’? Man’s got a serious cock on him, don’t he?” Clifton’s eyes were glazed over in desire as he watched Lauren’s body forced forward with each of Norman’s vicious bucks.   
Lauren found herself temporarily lost in the painful pleasure that was currently rocking though her heat. She could already feel the impeding knots of a euphoric ending tightening in all the right places. Gasping for air, Lauren looked down and realized what was still waiting and practically crying out for her attention.   
Dipping her face downward, Lauren took Clifton in with a fluid motion of her mouth and tongue; making herself proud as a loudly gratified groan reached her ears.   
“Fuck, girl!”   
Lauren bobbed her head into Clifton’s lap, making sure to carefully graze his sensitive skin with the tips of her teeth, as well as wrap her skilled tongue around his aching head with each new suctioned lap. Her palm quickly found Clifton’s tightening globes beneath his cock and began rolling them back and fourth in her hand, making the muscles in his thighs tighten and twitch out of the corner of her eye.   
Norman rolled his hips against Lauren; allowing himself to reach all new depths and hit her most tender nerves embedded deep within her sex.   
The loud echo of skin on skin sounded in all of their ears as Norman planted a harsh mark across Lauren’s flawless ass. Crying out in both pain and increased pleasure, Clifton made contact with the back of her throat; her moans vibrating against his teased head.   
“Shit, Reedus, make her do that again.”   
Norman let out a gutted half laugh but did not cease his animalistic vigor between Lauren’s legs. His thrusts were not erratic, but smooth and fluid, quickly turning Lauren into nothing more than a hot mess.   
Lauren had taken to gasping with each new buck of Norman’s hips, which in turn was forcing Clifton’s cock further and further into her mouth. Giving his sensitive sack a gentle squeeze, Clifton groaned Lauren’s name desperately; brushing her long locks from her face so he could watch her professionalism between his thighs.   
Lauren could feel droplets of sweat dripping off of Norman and landing on her bare back as the man she had only met moments before quickly began pushing her toward an epic sexual eruption.  
“Fuck, girl, you’re such a good girl. You’re so fucking soaked for me.” Norman’s words sent a painful twitch through Lauren’s sex as she groaned deliciously into Clifton’s lap.   
“There’s my girl… Are you going to come for me? Are you going to come on my cock, baby?”   
All Lauren could do was nod vigorously, which caught Clifton by surprise when her teeth crossed paths with his sensitive head.   
“Norm, she’s close, brother. Finish her off. She’s been such a good girl, she deserves it.” Clifton’s voice was gutted and husked, barely able to string the words together to finish his sentence.   
With a renewed fire, Norman began fucking Lauren as if their impending climax was more important than their next breath. Lauren could hear Norman’s rasped airway gasping for oxygen that somehow kept escaping him. She could feel him twitch inside of her and she knew it was time to shove herself back into him.  
Throwing her hips backwards, Lauren clenched her walls tightly, adding greatly to the fiction between her and Norman’s shared connection. Catching the man by surprise, Norman’s mouth let out a loud cry as he emptied his climax deep into Lauren, sending her into a euphoric tale spin as she rode out her second orgasm of the evening.   
Although clearly shaking from her violent climax, Lauren threw Clifton’s hand into her hair, directing him to use her for his own devices. With Cliff’s aid, Lauren bounced ferociously on his solid member; forcing an eruption that Lauren was all too eager to devour every sensual drop of.   
Norman was still lightly bucking his hips against Lauren’s perked ass, clinging to the slight remainder of his climax; gently rubbing the raw handprint he had left on her white skin. Clifton lifted Lauren’s face up to meet his own, letting their tongues dance back and fourth between both of their mouths. 

After replacing her lingerie and trench coat, Lauren picked up her heels in her left hand while totting her purse in her right. Clifton stalked across the tiled floor with a sizeable amount of cash in his outstretched hand; kissing Lauren’s cheek as she took the payment and placed it in her purse.   
Norman exited the bathroom, wearing black boxer briefs and lighting a cigarette that he had perched behind his ear.   
“Where do you think you’re going?”   
“My shift is up, baby, but I do want to sincerely thank you for the most fun I have had in a very long time.”   
“The feeling is mutual, sweetheart.” Clifton’s eyes were lidded and tired as he yawned the last word of his sentence.   
Norman walked over to plant a light kiss on Lauren’s cheek, linking his fingers with hers. “What are your plans tomorrow?”  
“It’s my day off.” Lauren smiled coyly, already guessing where this inquiry was heading.  
“How would you like to spend it with us?”  
Dropping her shoes and purse back onto the spotless floor, Lauren had never agreed to anything so fast in her life.


End file.
